


（路人佐/鸣佐）一次失败的任务

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Public Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	（路人佐/鸣佐）一次失败的任务

“喂喂，快点快点，伊那利那里可是十万火急得吧呦！”  
佐助沉默地看着鸣人在前面挥舞着手脚，大声的催促着同伴。旁边的春野樱倒是撑不住气了：“你从大清早的就一直在兴奋个什么劲？”  
说是这样说，但鸣人的兴奋和激动也不是毫无缘由的，之前在波之国结识的伊那利给鸣人写了一封信，大意是在卡多集团雇佣的忍者残党似乎仍在岛内流窜，因为没有确切目标所以也没法下达委托。于是他把这个苦恼告诉了鸣人，希望七班可以给予帮助。  
“交给我绝对没问题的！”这样说着鸣人一口答应了伊那利的请求，打算前去波之国调查叛忍的行踪。  
听到鸣人的打算后小樱忍不住问道：“真的不用告诉卡卡西老师吗？”鸣人冒失的性格实在让她担心，“怕什么！我们都已经是能够独当一面的下忍了。”鸣人大言不惭地否决了小樱的提议，偷瞄了佐助一眼，接着说：“只有胆小鬼才会缩头缩脑。”  
“喂你！…”小樱话还未说完就听到佐助轻轻地哼了一声，佐助把双手插在兜里，除了那句哼再没发出其他声音，算是默认了鸣人的做法。  
切，这家伙又在臭屁什么。鸣人皱着脸默默开始吐槽起佐助，但即将再次执行任务的兴奋让他很快就忽略了这些小小的不快。  
唯一让春野樱安心的地方就是除了第七班，鸣人还喊上了鹿丸和三班的小李和宁次。实际上鸣人恨不能把大家都喊过来，遗憾的是除开出任务的，空闲的只有这三个人。  
在一番颇为混乱的讨论后，六个人踏上了前往波之国的旅途，保守起见，他们还是给尚在出任务的卡卡西留了一张纸说明情况。  
路上还算顺利，到达目的地后，他们从男孩口中了解到疑似叛忍出没的地方。  
“只是有人看见，我不知道是不是真的。”伊那利有些尴尬地挠了挠头，他也不希望因为虚假情报让大家跑了个空。  
“没关系！”鸣人傻乎乎地笑着，摆出一副大哥的样子拍拍伊那利的肩，叫他不用担心。  
“是这里吗？”  
守在酒馆门口处，鹿丸偏头问道。这类地方一向人员嘈杂，叛忍残党出没其间的可能性的确很大。其余五人站在另一边注意着里面的动静。  
伊那利点点头，“是的，我上次就在这附近看到他们了。”说着他后退两步，想用手比划上次的位置。  
然而没退几步他就感觉到后背撞上了什么人，“啊，对不起…”伊那利转过身想要给对方道歉，被撞者凶狠的面容让他瑟缩了一下，并且立马反应过来：“你…”  
你就是之前卡多的同伙。  
话还未说完，男人便一手按住了他的嘴，堵的他喘不过气。注意到这边的异常，几个人都不约而同地动作起来，离敌人最近的鹿丸快速结印想要施术控制住对方。  
然而按住伊那利的男人着实老练，他抓住伊那利想后跳迅速拉开了双方的距离。可恶，佐助的腿击也落了空，他直起身来谨慎地盯着挟持伊那利的叛忍。  
鸣人和小李惊怒的吼叫声几乎同时响了起来，男人转而扼住手中人质的咽喉：“不许靠近，不然我就掐断这小子的脖子。”  
大家没法轻举妄动，只能瞪着眼看着伊那利被男人挟持住。这下麻烦了，鹿丸忍不住皱眉，接下来该怎么办。  
先开口的是佐助，“你想干什么。”  
敌人没有回答佐助的问题，他饶有兴味地看了佐助两眼：“要想救这小鬼的话，就一个人到这里，你的同伴不能过来。”  
说着他把一团纸扔到佐助的脚边，然后带着伊那利变成一团烟雾消失在众人的视线中。  
佐助捡起纸团把它展开来，抿嘴注视这上面的字体，其余人也围在他周围探究性的看着纸条。  
这无疑是个陷阱，但对方有人质在手，不怕他们不上钩。  
在前去敌人所给地点的路途中，几人紧张快速地总结了作战计划，拒绝鸣人一鼓作气冲进去的提议后，大家一致同意让佐助先进去，其余人趁敌人放松警惕再攻入。  
“就交给你了佐助！”  
“遇到危险的话一定要及时撤退。”宁次补充了一句，鹿丸跟着凝重的点点头。佐助小声的嗯了一声，把纸条收了起来走进洞窟。  
敌人的临时据点可能就是这个不起眼的山洞。佐助进去后不久，鸣人在洞口附近走来走去，有些焦急地挠起脸上的胡子：“佐助怎么还不出来。”站在一旁的小李也有些跃跃欲试：“我们也进去帮忙吧！”  
小樱捏紧了拳头，这两个人对佐助就这么没信心？  
“真是的…”鹿丸坐起身，“那我们就进去吧，注意隐藏住自己。敌人可能不止一个，也许还有小型团伙埋伏在里面。”  
“好耶！”  
佐助此时的确需要他们的帮助。  
之前的那个人没有骗他，他确实带伊那利进了这个山洞，而洞窟比他想象的还要深，也更复杂。谨慎起见，佐助在路过拐角时在墙壁留下了记号。  
在深处的一个小房间内，佐助看到伊那利被麻绳捆着，倒在地上，而那个叛忍坐在一旁的石台上好整以暇地看着他。  
男人宛如注视猎物的视线牢牢锁在他身上，佐助被露骨地盯着，裸露在外的肌肤泛起一阵恶寒。他握住手里剑，弓着腰一副随时准备冲上去的架势。  
佐助不着痕迹地瞥了眼空无一物的右侧，这个房间里除了对面的男人和昏过去的人质外还有其他敌人潜伏在内。  
只是两个人的话还可以对付，想要速战速决的佐助毫不迟疑地把手里剑向前扔去，紧接着把手里剩余的那支扔向身体右侧的方向。  
手里剑被叮叮当当的击落下来，右侧潜伏的那个人也不得不现出了身形，“感觉真敏锐啊，小鬼。”  
“哼”佐助勾起嘴角，反手从背后的忍具包里摸出几只苦无，打算先把右边的小喽啰给干掉。  
右边的男人直起身来，向佐助走近：“虽然你发现了我，但似乎没注意到自己的身后呢。”  
什么？佐助绷直了身体，向左侧跳去的同时快速回头，发现身后空无一物。在这瞬间有只手迅速按住了他的手腕，把他按倒在地上。  
第三个人藏的最为隐蔽，他借着独特的血继界限把自己隐藏在了岩壁内。佐助被按在地上动弹不得，手上的苦无也被刚才那一下震飞了好远。  
另外两个人走过来围住佐助：“你的同伙呢？”开始的那个男人还用手掌意味不明的摩挲着佐助的脸，佐助不自在地歪过脸，拒绝回答他们的问题。  
“不说也没关系，应该就在这附近。”  
“在把你的朋友们一网打尽前，你最好老实一点。”  
男人捏住佐助纤细的下巴，强制性地给他灌下了苦涩的药液。喉咙被灌入大量的液体让佐助忍不住干咳起来，白嫩的小脸也呛得通红。  
“咳咳……你们给我喝了什么！”顾不得嘴角残存的液体佐助仰起脸愤恨地怒视着男人，饱含怒意的眼瞳转成了漂亮的血红色，眼角还有些许湿意。  
“好吧，你是对的。”第二个男人突然扭头对第一个男人说道：“这个小鬼是真的漂亮。”  
第一个也就是最开始抓走伊那利的男人注视着佐助，低笑着说：“放心，只是能让你老实下来的药。 ”  
不需要男人说佐助也发现自己身体的异况，原本充沛的查克拉像被什么抽走了一样，写轮眼也也变回了原来的黑眼球，撑在地上的胳膊受了寒似地不停发抖。  
见药效起作用了，一直按着佐助的忍者也松开了对他的桎梏。而佐助也没有气力起来对抗他们，男人解开佐助挂在腰后的忍具包，扔到一边去。  
随后其中一个人一手抓住佐助的腰把他提起来，带着他往另一个地方走去：“去看看你的朋友们吧”  
佐助身体整个悬空，腰被抓住的感觉让他发自内心感到无力，垂下的手脚连挣扎的份量都没有。  
只能默默希望鸣人他们没有贸然冲进来被抓住，但是这希望下一秒便被打破，他看到其余五个人都被捆作一团，挤在房间一角不住挣扎着。  
尚在尝试挣脱的鸣人看到佐助后吃惊的睁大了眼睛：“佐助！你怎么也被抓了。”  
佐助从牙缝里挤出一句话：“白痴…”他勉强抬起头扫视一下，看到鹿丸宁次他们都是一副懊恼的样子，约莫也是遭遇了埋伏。  
男人把佐助放在地上，虽然没被绳子捆住，瘫软在地的佐助要想起身也是十分费力。继看到佐助被抓的吃惊和意料之中后，其余几个人也注意到了佐助的不对劲，无论是冒出薄汗的额头还是用力到发抖的手臂。  
然而现在实在不是什么表达关切的好时机，几个下忍在敌人大本营被包了饺子，实在是丢人。更何况他们现在的处境也很不妙。  
男人半蹲下来状若亲昵地揉弄佐助头后的炸毛，随后摁着他的后脑勺逼佐助把脸面向鸣人他们，“这下小朋友终于到齐了。”  
小樱绝望的垂下头，对当前的处境几乎不抱期望。小李和鸣人仿佛有用不完的活力似的像毛虫一样左右扭动，但也无济于事。  
另一个嘴角有疤的叛忍大跨步向男人走过来，站在佐助旁边，像是审视什么商品一样打量着他的脸：“这小鬼可真是个美人胚子，我看队里的女孩子也没你漂亮。”  
被两个男人包围着，佐助下意识以为对方想从自己口中索取情报。没想到男人脱口而出的是对外貌的评价，拿自己的容貌和女性相比让佐助在错愕之余又添了几分羞恼。  
而困在房间一角的五个人听到疤嘴叛忍的话也是有些云里雾里，春野樱倒是很快反应过来那人是在说佐助比自己还要好看的多，当然她也是由衷觉得佐助长得很帅气，但还是微妙地觉得在某方面输给了男孩子。  
“嗯？比女孩子还……佐助不是男的吗”鸣人露出疑惑的表情显然没听懂男人的意思，鹿丸和宁次近乎无言的看向鸣人，小李则摆出一副不愧是佐助的严肃神情，也是状况外的样子。  
听到鸣人的发言，男人咧开嘴似乎是笑了一下，同一瞬间，佐助觉得自己的屁股被使劲揉了几下，突然的触碰让他几乎要惊叫出声。  
男人没有就此停手，他松开佐助的后脑勺，把手伸进衣服里顺着光滑的肚皮摸了上去，在掐住圆圆的乳头后佐助控制不住的嗯啊叫了出来。  
佐助敏感的叫声传到耳朵里，迟钝如小李鸣人此刻也觉察出不对劲了。在他们的视角只能看到佐助衣服下鼓起的部分，但看到佐助难受的小脸也大致猜出男人对他做了什么不好的事。  
隐隐意识到什么的小樱猛的抬头愣愣地看着佐助那一边，眼里写满了惊慌和害怕。同样意识到男人意图的鹿丸脸色愈加难看，在他右侧的宁次也咬紧了牙。  
“乳头这么敏感。”  
男人索性把手放在佐助的双乳上更加用力的揉捏起来，疤嘴叛忍看乳头被占去，就把注意转到佐助浑圆的臀部上来，大手隔着裤子上下玩弄着富有弹性的屁股。  
强烈的刺激和被羞辱的刺疼让佐助拼命挣扎起来，拜药效所赐，他连拉开男人手臂的力气都没有。只能被动接受对方的玩弄。  
在一旁看守着鸣人他们的男人把目光从佐助身上收回，看到几个小孩不可置信的表情，发出轻蔑的嗤笑：“这就受不了了？等我们享受完了再睁大眼也不迟哈哈。”  
玩弄屁股的那只手手指往臀缝钻去，虽然隔着布料后穴还是紧张地收缩起来。前面揉弄胸部的手也变本加厉起来，用指尖戳弄着乳孔，佐助只觉得奶头被揉快要红肿起来，胸部也传来麻痒的感觉。  
还残留着些许理智的佐助压抑着声音尝试往前挪动，站在他前面的叛忍按住了他的手腕，拇指划过袖套的扣带，把白皙的细手扯过来，鼓起的裆部直接怼在了他的脸上。  
佐助不停摇头，眼里闪过一丝惊慌。男人没蹭几下便急不可耐地拉下了裤链，紫红的性器直直的拍打在佐助的脸上，龟头溢出的前液在上面沾了不少。男人下体散发出来的浓郁雄性气息熏得他几欲想呕，喉咙里溢出抗拒的声音。  
“你也太性急了吧。”“让小美人先给你口一发？”与这边几个男人嬉笑打趣的场景相反，被捆的这边陷入了压抑的死寂，像在做梦一样，他们看着佐助被敌人按在地上肆意玩弄，而自己却没有能力去救出同伴，这是噩梦吗。  
疤嘴把手顺着臀线后移，随后拉着少年裹着绷带的小腿把白色半短裤连带内裤一起剥了下来，臀部的凉意让佐助受惊似的抖了一下，想要合拢双腿却被男人卡着腿弯扯的更开。  
嘴巴也被前面的叛忍乘机插进了两根手指，粗大的手指在口腔里胡乱戳弄，还夹住佐助的软舌，让他只能发出呜呜的叫声。  
男人玩弄着佐助的小舌，评价道：“你嘴太小了，还能不能吃进去我的鸡巴。”说着把佐助的手放在自己滚烫的性器上，教他上下抚弄。  
玩弄佐助胸部的男人抬头看见不远处鸣人还在盯着这里，眼眶里盛满了怒火。少年人稚嫩的怒气非但没有威慑力，反而激起了男人的恶趣味。  
他对玩弄着舌头的人示意，让他暂时放过佐助的小嘴，扭过佐助的脸让他去看鸣人：“看看你的朋友，他似乎很想看到你被肏的样子。”  
佐助被几个人玩弄的神情恍惚，两眼无神地望着鸣人那边，全然没有平时傲气的模样，看得鸣人心里一抽一抽的发疼，想要撕碎敌人的心情也愈发强烈。  
鸣人发狂似的吼叫起来，四肢不断扭动着想要挣断绳子。其他人像是被鸣人惊醒一样，也开始尝试去解开束缚。  
男人们对几个小毛孩的垂死挣扎不甚在意，扯下裤子的男人把丑陋的阴茎放在佐助腿间前后摩擦，把白嫩的腿缝蹭得发红。他把龟头抵在会阴处顶弄了几下，掰开臀瓣准备插入进去。  
要被插进去的巨大恐惧让已经全身酸软的佐助硬是生了几分力气挣扎起来：“唔…嗯…不要！”  
几乎带着哭腔的叫声打破了鸣人脑内的最后防线，他觉得自己的脑内有什么东西轰的一声炸裂开来，变成白茫茫的一片。

等鸣人恢复理智后事情已经结束，卡卡西老师赶到时，几个叛忍已经倒在了尾兽化的鸣人脚下。  
看到蜷曲在地上的佐助，卡卡西低叹一声，用披风把他裹住抱了起来。  
带上尚在昏迷的伊那利后，一行人心思各异地离开了此地。  
这是一次失败的任务。


End file.
